Slowly, Maddeningly, Deliberately
by Satan Abraham
Summary: "Wow, Kiyo-tan, you've changed!" "And who are you to say that?" [ishida x genocider syo] [oneshot] [rated t for language]


"Wow, Kiyo-tan, they said you changed, but I didn't think you changed _this _much!"

Ishida frowned, eyebrows drawing together. "And who are you to say that?" he snapped. The girl in front of him grinned wider, if possible, allowing teeth to poke out as well as the weird tongue. She didn't answer his question, though, and that made him angry. "I _asked, _who the _fuck _are you to say that?"

"Touchy, touchy," she drawled. She got closer to him, dancing her fingers down his chest. He froze. Neither Oowada nor Ishimaru had had much experience with girls, and this girl, even if it was a serial killer, was _pissing him off. _"You're so much hotter this way! If I hadn't promised Byakuya-sama I wouldn't kill anyone, I'd totally kill you!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Ishida growled, and her grin widened again. "Stop that!"

She paused in her playing with his top button, looking up at him with that serial killer grin still on her face. "Do you miss your Boys' Love storyline you had going there? Is that where this was going? Gah! I should have killed both of you at the same time, hands brushing in a way that made your reach to each other so _heartbreaking! _Maybe in the sauna, while the two of you were getting it-"

"Stop!" Ishida yelled, taking a step back. All instincts said to push her away, but it was against Oowada's code to hit girls and one should not hit unless defending themselves, according to Ishimaru. As horrifying of a personality Syo had, he could not make a physical move against her. "You have no idea what you're speaking of! Show some respect for the dead!"

He was shaking, whether it was with anger or sadness he couldn't tell. Mondo was angry, Ishimaru was sad, the result was a sort of sorrowful rage that pounded through his entire being, his face hot and voice raw.

Genocider Syo made him angry, that much was true, her almost perverse casual behavior, the wild look that never seemed to leave her eyes, her entire personality was a travesty of the real one. Of Fukawa, who Ishida didn't quite like, but didn't _despise with every fiber of his goddam being. _

"What's wrong, Kiyo-tan?" she taunted, and he scowled.

"I'm Ishida! Don't call me that name anymore!" he reminded her, like he had to remind them all, because they just wouldn't remember. Kiyotaka Ishimaru was not gone, per say, but he had been molded with his brother. They were one. Ishimaru plus Oowada, that makes Ishida, why couldn't they _fucking understand. _Syo's smile flickered.

She grabbed his collar and pulled his face down to hers, studying him. He glared back, hands lightly on her shoulders. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't hurt her, but he would not let her take complete control of him.

She burst into peals of obnoxious laughter. "Aha! You're right, that obnoxious 'hall monitor' sure as hell isn't you anymore!" she said. "Ah, I'm so glad I could almost kiss you! What do you say? Should I kiss you and then crucify you! Oops! Sorry Byakuya-sama, might have to break your promise."

He recoiled, and she grinned at him again.

"I'm _kid_ding, Kiyo-tan," she said, drawing out the name because she _knew _it was wrong, she _knew _that it was wrong and that she shouldn't use it because that wasn't _him _anymore, she was doing it on purpose, just to aggravate him. "I want him a lot more than I want you. I still might give you that kiss though! See how your 'brother' reacts to that."

With that, she gave him a hard pat on the cheek and skipped away, giggling to herself. He stood there for a few more moments, trying to collect himself.

It didn't work.

He rushed after her, planting himself in front of you. "You cannot get away with pulling this kind of shit!" he shouted, crossing his arms. "It's a fucking shame Fukawa has to put up with you!"

Syo raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she said. She burst into laughter again and grabbed his head again. He went still, hands clenching into fists that he knew he couldn't use. Slowly, maddeningly, _deliberately _she dragged her tongue up his face and whispered directly into his ear. "If Byakuya-sama ends up dead, I'm coming for you, Kiyo-tan. You're too much of a prize to give up."

* * *

**I have no idea what I just wrote but it was so much fun to write you don't even know.**

**I'm always a little leery writing Ishida, because he's such a delicate character to get right – you either get him right or you royally screw him up, let's hope it's the former. And Syo – I had fun writing her, not sure if I did a good job or not. Either way, this was a fun one. **

**An anon on Tumblr wanted this – actually, they mentioned Ishimaru x Fukawa and it sort of led to Ishida x Syo, so I picked the second one, just to shake things up a bit. Because, if you have me on alert, you'll know how many Ishimaru x Fukawa oneshots I write.**

**If you don't the answer is a lot. **


End file.
